


Kiss Away the Pain

by HPFangirl71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bruises, Community: comment_fic, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for comment_fic for jalu2 and the prompt Bruises. </p><p>Sam can't resist kissing the pain away. What happens next isn't really that shocking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Away the Pain

**Healing the Bruises**

Sam is helping his brother tape up a cut wrist when he glances up and sees the first bruise. It’s a reddish purple colour, glaringly so and he can’t help but reach out. Dean winces at his touch and Sam finds himself pressing his lips to the tender spot instead. 

It doesn’t stop there; he goes from Dean’s temple to the welt across his jaw, following the trail of marks downward until his mouth stops at the juncture of Dean’s throat. Dean lets out a moan that has nothing to do with pain and Sam is shocked from his reverie.

He mumbles out an apology but catches Dean staring at him as he moves away. The look in his brother’s eyes is dark and Sam is worried he might have just crossed the line in their tentative relationship. He feels the warmth of Dean’s fingers wrap around his wrist as he tries to leave the hotel room.

Sam almost isn’t that surprised when Dean pulls him close, his lips pressing hard against Sam’s. The kiss is a mix of tenderness and urgency which Sam can’t help but want this. Dean’s tongue drags across the seam of his lips and he opens up to accept it. Their bodies are intertwined and Sam can feel Dean’s need trapped between them. 

Sam moves a hand downward to press against his brother’s front. Dean lets out a low growl and his teeth scrape against Sam’s throat. Sam presses harder and Dean’s hips move upward into his palm. A self-satisfied smile crosses Sam’s face as his brother frots helplessly within his grasp. 

Things progress pretty quickly between them and Sam finds himself trapped upon the bed, Dean’s naked body hovering close. His own jeans have been cast aside and his cock lies heavy with need between them. Dean has two fingers shoved up inside him and Sam can’t help but whine with the need. He’s never wanted anything so badly in his life as he wants Dean right now.

Dean is slow and deliberate as he continues to prepare Sam. When he finally presses inside his brother’s body, Sam barely feels the pain. Dean’s hand is wrapped possessively around his cock and their lips are smashed together in a messy kiss. Dean’s thrusts are sure and steady, his member brushing repeatedly against the nerves inside Sam. Dean grabs his brother’s shoulder as he pushes in deeper. Sam’s legs fall further apart to accept the added inches and he groans with the pleasure of it all. 

They find their release together and the world explodes around them. In the afterglow they cling to one another, still amazed by what has just taken place between them. Sam’s quiet as his fingers graze softly down the side of Dean’s face. His brother looks different to him now and he can’t help staring at him.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks after a few minutes have passed.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” he answers back.

“Well, this kind of thing doesn’t usually happen between brothers, you know!”

“I know…” he whispers before reaching out to kiss the corner of Dean’s mouth softly.

“Sammy…What are you doing?”

Dean sounds upset now and Sam won’t let him ruin this with his stupid guilt.

“I’m kissing you, you fool!”

Dean blocks Sam’s attempt to kiss him again.

“Sam, we can’t…” Dean’s tone is anguished.

“Why the hell not?” Sam insists.

“Because it’s not normal.” Dean whispers as he loses the fight and Sam leans in to kiss his lips again.

“We’re Winchesters Dean, when has anything normal ever happened to us?”

Dean is speechless as Sam’s lips worry the juncture near his throat, the love bite he leaves is an angry red and he kisses it softly.

“I want this Dean. I want this more than anything I’ve ever wanted before, because I love you. In fact, I’ve probably always loved you. I just didn’t know how much.”

Again, Dean is quiet but he doesn’t need words as he slips a hand behind Sam’s head and maneuvers their lips back together in another bruising kiss. Because Dean needs this too, he just doesn’t know how to admit it.


End file.
